The present invention relates to the Christmas lights and more particularly to a miniature lamp having multiple wire holders which has a vertical clamp and a transverse slot for facilitating the user to reticulate a right angled network of lights without twisting the wires.
Typical Christmas lights capable of reticulating a light network (as shown in FIG. 1) comprises a socket 1 and a hook 2 projected outward from an outer periphery of the socket 1. The hook 1 holds the electrical wires 3 which either come from the Christmas light itself or from an adjacent Christmas light so as to be able to reticulate a network of light patterns for decoration purpose. However, this single hook 2 could not keep the wires neat or straight but twisted in a great mess. Other type of Christmas light can straightly hold a wire but it could not hold a vertical wire and a transverse wire simultaneously.